User blog:Zultraalzul/Sizeis
- Normal= - Battle= - Reformed= }} |title = The Scythe Master |allegiance = Devastators of Kretz |health = 3000000 |skills = 12 |immunities = |difficulty = 8 |xp = 15000 |pp = 500 |theme = Jercio's Law - Fancy Loops Reformed: Jerico's Law - PanneDemonology }} Link to Sizeis's chapter plot Sizeis Sizeis has a black shirt with gray pants, he carries his scythe, Zali, a black scythe with glowing red decorations and holes that look like eyes. He is a calm individual outside of combat, while being slightly undermining and slightly cocky due to his title as The Scythe Master. Coming from an area which he calls "Kretz", he shows little to no care about the current conflict with the Darkin and the King. In his Reformed mode his pants become black as his skin becomes white, with his eyes being empty void stares and his wings become red and white. Backstory "I've always cared for those who travel with me, as they are like minded to me, and I respect that." Nalvest is a spirit of sorts, coming from an area called "Kretz", which was never located for some reason, but he, Sonival, and Maliva had come from there. During his early years in Kretz he had come to obtain his weapon and extension, Zali, at first he had used it as a form of farming tool, until he had met a day where he was attacked by wild monsters, using the experience of his farming he quickly cut down the monsters at an instant, he had realized that his extension was much more than a simple farming tool. Moving away from his home after ravaging it to the ground during his training, he had completely come into the world killing nearly everything in his path in a berserk bloodthirsty manner until he had managed to be pushed back by a mass horde of warriors. Having calmed down, and realizing what exactly he had done, he had went into hiding, exiling himself from Kretz, but later came out into the world once again due to massive energy forces moving throughout the area. Coming back into the world once again, Nalvest trained with many different people, good or bad in order to learn different techniques and styles to improve himself, eventually causing his fighting style to become erratic and dangerous which lead to his title as "The Scythe Master", and a offhand titles such as "The Devastator". Becoming a force to be reckoned with as nearly everything around him begins to become obliterated. After he had become satisfied with his current fighting style, he had began to focus onto magic, due to his already naturally high amounts of mana as a spirit, he began to manifest it into a more offensive approach, being able to use wings while still being able to focus onto his own magic allowed his fights to end in a less destructive but more deadlier approach. Sometime later he had wandered into the lands where the Darkin and the King had been in conflict due to the immense energy finally reaching to his senses. Having found the two sources, Sonival and Maliva, both who had crossed similar paths and ended in similar ways that he had before he had decided to join them after Maliva explained how she and Sonival were researching on Crisis forms of the lands of Draco. Becoming the leader of the two from his overwhelming strength they had formed the small three person group, the "Devastators of Kretz", as all three of them had shared the same purpose and events that lead to where they are now. Boss Information Normal (Phase 1) "I actually haven't fought in awhile since Sonival and Maliva usually take them out, hopefully I'm not rusty." The fight begins with Sizeis having only 1.5 million HP, after being defeated he has some dialog, and transforms in his Reformed state. '-"Let's go." indicator:' Sizeis flies upwards, then crashing back down with a small shock wave, dealing medium damage to those hit by his scythe, and low damage to those hit by the shock wave. '-"Despoil" Green:' Sizeis charges at the nearest enemy before spinning his scythe upwards at them for medium damage. '-"Try me." Yellow:' Sizeis slightly floats up the air, before wildly slashing the ground and players under him for fast, but low damage. '-"Alright, handle this!" Red: ' Seizeis stands stops for a few seconds, before unleashing a small AoE around him, sending him flying, then looking at the ground, releasing three small beams as he spins rapidly before crashing down with a large AoE, and kneels down for a few seconds. Reformed (Phase 2) "Feast your eyes, as you did with Sonival and Maliva, the form of a Reformed Devastator." Sizeis transforms, having 3 million HP, with a completely different move set. '-"I won't fall so easily!":' Sizeis announces this, mitigating 10% damage from all attacks dealt to him for 5 seconds. '-"This reminds me of back home.":' Sizeis announces this, and begins to perform multiple dragging upper slashes with his scythe, with a small AoE line erupting in front of him. '-"Arctic Link":' Sizeis stomps the ground, freezing the area around him, slowing down players that enter the area while slowly draining their health. '-"Fire Link":' Sizeis stands and hits the ground with the handle of his scythe, erupting multiple fire pillars in random places, which then land on top of him. '-"Lightning Link":' Sizeis flies into the air, crashing quickly back down while raining down lighting bolts on top of him while releasing a large AoE around him when he lands. '-"Flash":' Sizeis stands still, putting his left hand in front of him to fire an instantaneous energy blast in front of him. '-"Reformed Devastator":' Sizeis spins his scythe around him creating AoE explosions while firing multiple random energy balls around him, then quickly charging at the nearest player to punch them. '-"Kelves":' Sizeis spins his scythe around him, firing multiple fire balls around him, then quickly dashes and punching the ground, creating a small AoE, he then slashes his scythe in front of him multiple times, then quickly kicking up into the air, then begins to drag his weapon around him, finishing off with a ram infront of him. Maliva Gavela - Normal= - Battle= - Reformed= }} |title = The Crude Necromancer |allegiance = Devastators of Kretz |health = 1300000 |skills = 9 |immunities = |difficulty = 7 |xp = 5000 |pp = 350 |theme = Liverne - Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room Reformed: Jerico's Law - Test Slave }} A self proclaimed Necromancer studying the Crisis forms with Sizeis and Sonival, coming from the supposed Kretz with the two, she carries her weapon, Hevani, and is (barely) the most intellectual of the trio. Having both gained power and the time to study into necromancy along with fire and lightning magic, she had managed to learn a small portion of the magic Resurrection, in any normal mage's case casting the spell would be plain stupid due to insufficient learning, however her raw power allows her to resurrect corpses, although crudely, it was enough for her. Shortly after learning the magic, she had ravaged the lands with her crudely resurrected army and Sonival's countless slaughters, eventually the two had met, and fought, with both being nearly defeated, and an oncoming horde of people towards them. They went into exile as she had saved Sonival from the countless evil spirit's possession not long after escaping. From her and his immense power later caused Sizeis to return into the world, where he accompanied them in their travels in search of power, eventually travelling into the lands where the King and the Darkin had been in conflict, after finding out about a form where the people had called, "Crisis". Eventually forming a three person group with Sizeis and Sonival, known as the "Devastators of Kretz", as they had crossed similar roads in life, and had sought for the same things that had lead them to what they are now. Boss Information Normal (Phase 1) "Since Sonival and Sizeis are my allies, and not enemies, I've been increasingly bored without actually having strong opponents." The fight starts with Malival having 1 million HP, with sub par damage, after defeating her and some dialog, she transforms into her Reformed state. '-Raise!" Indicator:' Malival spawns strong minions to assist her. '-"Sack" Green:' Malival rushes to the nearest player, lunging at them, then punching them. '-"Lighting Collapse" Yellow:' Malival performs multiple lightning strikes at herself, causing a large collective AoE shockwave around her. '-"Fire Collapse" Red:' Malival encompasses herself in fire, charging at the nearest players while slashing violently, kneels down for a few seconds. Reformed (Phase 2) "Burn this into your mind, because this form is certainly new." The fight begins with Malival having 1.3 million, with a completely different move set. '-"Reval":' Malival quickly stabs with her sword five times '-"How nostalgic.":' Malival performs multiple lightning strikes around her '-"Reformed Devastator":' Malival beings to spin with her sword, shooting out multiple fireballs from her, before charging to the nearest player to ram them. '-"Reformed Collapse":' Malival stops, and encases herself in lightning and fire magic, then creating a large AoE blast around her, then summoning large monsters to assist her. '-"For Nalvest" (Duo fight with Sonival):' Maliva points with her sword, firing an instantaneous energy blast in front of her. Sonival Valos - Normal= - Battle= - Reformed= }} |title = The Stare Into Eternity |allegiance = Devastators of Kretz |health = 1500000 |skills = 9 |immunities = |difficulty = 7 |xp = 7000 |pp = 350 |theme = TAMUSIC - 六芒星エピローグ Reformed: Jerico's Law - Natural Disaster }} Sonival during his early years Sonival had specialized in Japanese weaponry, namely the naginata, to the point where he had forged his own custom naginata, Krevas, and had later continuously reforged and improved his weapon to seemingly no end. Sonival, like Sizeis and Malival, originated in Kretz, he had spent his time in Kretz fighting strong opponents and training, and at some point dabbled into ice magic on order to strengthen himself even further. At some point he had absorbed evil spirits during a quest for power, possessing him as he had ravaged the lands with Maliva during Sizeis' hiding. He was later subdued by Maliva and her army, however both weak with an oncoming horde of people ready to kill the two, they had fled Kretz. Sonival was not long later saved from the possession of the spirits, and following Maliva to repay his debt to her saving his life, the two's travels had then caused Sizeis to return into the world, eventually finding and joining them as Maliva had discovered a land that had held a form that the people had called "Crisis". Eventually forming a three person group known as the "Devastators of Kretz", as that had crossed similar paths, and had sought the same things that had lead to what they are now. Boss Information Normal (Phase 1) "Let's see if you can give me the same rush I had felt when I fought Maliva." The battle begins with Sonival having 1.2 million HP, after defeating him some dialog happens, and he transforms into his Reformed state. '-"Kavasa":' Sonival quickly flies up into the air, then crashes down with a small AoE. '-"Onslaught":' Sonival quickly rushes the nearest player with three stabs, then performs a 360 spin with his naginata. '-"Ruin":' Sonival creates a large AoE ice field around him, slowing down players. '-"Spiritual Destruction":' Sonival charges for a few seconds, then flies upwards, quickly crashing to the ground causing a large AoE, then chases nearby players while emitting multiple small AoE bursts around him, then kneels down for a few seconds. Reformed (Phase 2) "Have this image ingrained into your mind...this is not a Crisis transformation." The battle begins with Sonival having 1.5 million HP, and a completely different move set. '-"Ulebek" Indicator:' Sonival quickly stabs three times in front of him. '-"My oh my.":' Sonival beings to spin violently around him, then performing multiple ice blasts in front of him, then releasing a large ice wave, slowing down players in the area while draining health. '-"Reformed Devastator":' Sonival spins his weapon around him, causing multiple medium sized ice fields that slows down players, then charging to the nearest player to kick them. '-"Reformed Onslaught":' Sonival flies upwards, quickly crashing down causing a large AoE, then chases nearby players while emitting multiple small AoE bursts around him. '-"For Nalvest": (Duo fight with Maliva):' Sonival points with his naginata, releasing a instantaneous energy blast in front of him. Category:Blog posts